


Vigil

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim keeps a vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

## Vigil

by Isabeau

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly. Their angst belongs to me.

* * *

Vigil

by Isabeau (mrrocke@ucdavis.edu) 

The chair, like all hospital chairs, was hard and plastic and uncomfortable. Jim perched nervously on the edge, hands flat against his thighs, holding himself so still he almost trembled. 

"Don't do this," he said. The hoarse words sounded loud; but not as loud, to Jim's ears, as the dull sound of Blair's heartbeat, the soft rustle of sheets as Blair breathed. Jim clasped his hands together and leaned forward, studying the too-pale, too-still face. God, what he would give to see the usual vibrancy. "I want to see you laugh again, Chief. Hell, I wouldn't mind seeing you angry. You can yell at me all you want, and I won't say a word. Not a word. Just..." 

The stream of words ran out, and Jim swallowed a few times. Hesitantly, he reached forward, brushing an errant strand of hair away from Blair's face. "Just don't do this to me. Please. I don't want you to die." 

There was no response, other than the quiet hum of machines, the beeping of a heart monitor, the whisper of a fan keeping the air circulating. Jim's hand had lingered near Blair's face, and now settled like a hesitant butterfly. He could feel Blair's pulse beneath his hand. 

"I'm sorry we fought," Jim said, quietly. "If I'd known..." Again, he choked on the words; again, he refused to do more than blink and swallow. "I wanted to keep you safe, Chief. Not to punish you, but because I didn't want something like this..." 

Silence again, and the machine kept up its regular beeping. 

"I need you, Chief." 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Jim leaned over and pressed a light, careful kiss against Blair's forehead. "Just live. That's all I ask." 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Jim leaned back and continued his now-silent vigil. 

[end] 


End file.
